Cymphonique Miller
Cymphonique Miller (born August 1, 1996),2 known professionally as Cymphonique, is an American singer-songwriter and actress. She is the daughter of Percy Robert Miller (also known as Master P) and the sister of Romeo Miller (aka Lil' Romeo). She is best known in the acting world for her leading role as Kacey Simon on the Nickelodeon sitcom How to Rock. Contents 1 Career 1.1 Early career and guest appearances 1.2 Music and acting careers (2011–present) 2 Personal life 3 Discography 4 Filmography 5 References 6 External links Career Early career and guest appearances Miller has performed on several national tours and in theme parks across the United States. She has also toured with Raven-Symoné, Ashley Tisdale, Demi Lovato, JoJo, Wonder Girls, College Boyys and Elizabeth Tselepi. She was a finalist in Radio Disney's Next Big Thing but came in second place to Jasmine. Her songs "Butterflies", "Lil Miss Swagger" and "Daddy I'm A Rockstar" received airplay on Radio Disney. The music video for "Lil Miss Swagger," released when she was 12 years old, received more than 11 million YouTube views. Miller has guest-starred on Big Time Rush, True Jackson VP, The Troop and Just Jordan.2 Music and acting careers (2011–present) In 2012, Miller starred in and contributed to the music for the Nickelodeon series How to Rock.23 The show lasted one season. She sings the theme song of Winx Club, an Italian animated series on Nickelodeon, and was also the voice of Princess Krystal on the show.4 She is also featured on the Big Time Rush song, "I Know You Know". In 2011, Miller was nominated for "Best Female Hip-Hop Artist" at the BET Awards.5 On July 7, 2012, Miller performed the half-time show at the Los Angeles Sparks' Girl Scouts night at The Staples Center.6 She has also appeared on MADtv, in numerous national commercials, and in public service announcements.7 In 2013, she released a mixtape entitled Passion.89 The same year, Miller appeared in the film The Demsey Sisters alongside Lynn Whitfield and Denyce Lawton.10 Personal life Miller's mother is of Asian descent. Miller enjoys dancing, kickboxing, swimming, drawing, and playing the piano.7 Discography Studio albums Title Details Tracklist Passion Release date: June 25, 2013 Label: No Limit Forever Formats: Digital download It's My Party Talk to Me Slow Down (feat. Clyde Carson) How It's Supposed to Feel Turn Up Time It's Your Birthday Independent Thinking About You Unhuman Do It Right Murda She Wrote Singles Year Single Album 2012 "Nobody Like You (feat. Jacob Latimore)" N/A 2013 "Talk to Me" Passion "Turn Up Time" "It's My Party" "Independent" "Murda She Wrote" "Unhuman" "My Everything" 2014 "Baby Baby" Music videos Year Song Director 2012 "Nobody Like You (feat. Jacob Latimore)" Master P & Hak 2013 "It's My Party" Hak "Murda She Wrote" Hak Filmography Year Title Role Notes 2007 Just Jordan Karla Episode: "Fist of Funny" 2007 Scarecrow Joe Molly Short film 2008 Internet Dating Kid 1 Direct-to-video film 2008–09 Phineas and Ferb Holly Recurring voice role (Seasons 1–3) 2009 Opposite Day Kid Judge Foggerty Independent film 2010 True Jackson, VP Bernadette "Bernie" Episode: "True Magic" 2011 The Mo'Nique Show Herself Guest star 2011 Big Time Rush Kat Episode: "Big Time Girl Group" 2011 The Troop Sharla Hammer Episode: "The Prisoner of Lakewood" 2011 Winx Club Nova Recurring voice role (Season 3) 2012 How to Rock Kacey Simon Lead role 2012 Figure It Out Herself Panelist 2012–13 Winx Club Princess Krystal Recurring voice role (Season 5) 2013 The Dempsey Sisters Tina Dempsey Film 2014–present Cattlehands Rowza Sayrizi Voice role References 1.Jump up ^ Walker, Dave (February 4, 2012). "Cymphonique Miller stars in 'How to Rock'". NOLA.com. Retrieved February 18, 2012. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Arceneaux, Michael (May 23, 2011). "Cymphonique Miller Scores New Nickelodeon Series". BET. Retrieved June 20, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (May 23, 2011). "Nickelodeon Picks Up 'How To Rock' Series Starring Cymphonique With 20-Ep. Order". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved June 20, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "Global Hit Animated Series 'Winx Club' Comes To Nickelodeon, Starting June 27". TV by the Numbers. June 9, 2011. 5.Jump up ^ "Cymphonique nominated for "Best Female Hip-Hop Artist" at the 2011 BET Awards". Cymphonique.com. May 18, 2011. Retrieved July 4, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ "Los Angeles Sparks promotional calendar". WNBA.com. July 7, 2012. Retrieved July 8, 2012. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Miller, Cymphonique. "Official Site - Cymphonique Miller - Me". Cymphonique.com. Retrieved 2012. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 8.Jump up ^ Bennett, Rachel (July 17, 2012). "Exclusive Interview: Cymphonique Talks 'How to Rock' and Summer Tour". J-14. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ Video on YouTube 10.Jump up ^ "Trailer: 'The Dempsey Sisters' Stars Cymphonique Miller, Denyce Lawton, Lynn Whitfield". blogs.indiewire.com. External links Official website Cymphonique Miller at the Internet Movie Database Category:1996 births Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American child singers Category:African-American female singer-songwriters Category:Child pop musicians Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American actresses of Filipino descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:American television actresses Category:African-American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American child actresses Category:Songwriters from California